NEVER SAW BLUE LIKE THAT
by KIT-X
Summary: Scully steht psychisch am Abgrund. Mitten in ihrer Verzweiflung platzt niemand anderes als ihr Partner...


Titel: Never saw blue (like that)  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Spoiler: Memento Mori, Todesomen  
Kategorie: V, MSR  
Rating: NC-17  
Short-Cut: Die Verzweiflung über ihre Krankheit und mit sich selbst scheint Scully endgültig in das Reich der Schatten ziehen zu wollen, fern von Hoffnung. Doch bevor dies geschehen kann, zieht sie gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schluss-Strich...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ihr wisst es alle, die Beiden gehören nicht mir. Andererseits hätte ich schon einiges an den Files verändert. *gg* So bleibt es dabei, die Charaktere Fox Mulder und Dana Scully sind das alleinige Eigentum von Chris Carter, 1013-Productions und 20th Century Fox. Auch wenn's mich ärgert. Wären sie an die Börse gegangen, ich hätte mit Sicherheit ein paar Aktien gekauft - und somit das Gefühl gehabt, wenigstens einen winzigen Teil des Ganzen mein Eigen zu nennen. *gg*  
Der Song "Never saw blue like that" stammt von Shawn Colvin, das Copyright liegt bei der Major Bob Music Co. Inc. und ASCAP. Der Song ist schlichtweg wundervoll! Wer ihn bekommen kann und auf melodische Musik steht, soll nicht zögern, ihn sich zu beschaffen. Dieser Titel ist ein absolutes Muss!  
  
Notiz der Autorin: Mal wieder ein Phantasieflug zwischen den Welten - oder besser zwischen zwei LongFics, wie immer. Diesem Songtext konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen, ebenso einem Versprechen, das ich vor einigen Wochen geleistet habe. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Story, die ich nur in Englisch und stark zensiert herausgebracht habe, und die einige Leute in Vollversion haben wollten. Statt die alte Story (die übrigens "Pale Moonlight" heißt - wer sie will, Xemplary hat alles, *lol*) noch einmal neu zu schreiben, habe ich mir ein komplett anderes Konzept ausgedacht. Sammy und Soni werden mich nun Romantiker schimpfen, denn diese Version hier gefällt mir einfach besser, die andere war zu hart (ihr beiden wisst, worauf ich anspiele). Eine weitere private Inspiration war ein Gedicht über Krebs, dass ich anlässlich der Buchpräsentation für Deutsch geschrieben habe, und was ich hier in gewisser Weise als ausformulierte Fassung wiedergebe - als Scullys Traum.  
Und da die anstehende Longfic "Assassinate - Kill or cure" mal keine MSR beinhalten soll, sondern eine Profiling-Story wird (oh, nicht traurig sein, ihr wisst, ich liebe es, immer mal was Neues, Anderes auszuprobieren und mich nicht immer auf ein gewisses Gebiet oder eine gewisse Vorgehensweise festzulegen, "Revelations" hat ja auch schon einige geschockt - *upsi*, und diese Fic hier zeigt schon an Hand des Ratings, dass ich mal wieder etwas anderes ausprobiere), *bg*), muss ich mich nebenher mit meiner Shipperei austoben. - Wird die Meisten von euch sicherlich in keinster Weise stören. *lol* So enjoy reading, folks! No romance next time!  
  
  
I Never Saw Blue Like That  
  
  
Today  
You took a walk  
up the street  
and picked a flower  
and climbed the hill  
above the lake  
  
And secret thoughts  
were said aloud  
We watched the faces  
in the clouds  
Till the clouds were  
gone away  
  
And were we ever somewhere else  
You know, it's hard to say  
  
And I never saw blue like that  
Before  
across the sky  
Around the world  
You're giving me all you have  
and more  
And no one else has ever  
shown me how  
To see the world the way  
I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that  
  
I can't believe  
among the goal  
I was alone  
I didn't know you  
I haven't seen or  
heard your name  
  
And even now  
I'm so amazed  
It's like a dream  
It's like a rainbow  
It's like the rain  
  
And something's   
although the way they are  
And words just can't  
explain  
  
And I never saw blue like that  
Before  
across the sky  
Around the world  
You're giving me all you have  
and more  
And no one else has ever  
shown me how  
To see the world the way  
I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that  
Before  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiefer, dunkler Waldsee... Nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl war je im Stande, sich in dessen Wasser zu brechen. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl, der durch die dichten Baumkronen als dünne, helle Fäden zu Boden regnete, fand je seinen Weg zurück. Es war, als würde der See alles Licht gleich einem schwarzen Loch verschlucken. Und ebenso alles andere. Denn ich konnte nicht einmal mein Spiegelbild darin ausmachen, als ich mich ans Ufer kniete und über das Schilfgras hinweg auf die Schwärze vor mich starrte.  
Meine Fingerspitzen strichen über das Wasser, das nicht die leichten, sanften Wellen warf, wie das Wasser all der anderen Seen, die ich kannte. Dieses hier war zu dickflüssig, beinahe wie Treibsand. Und kalt, so schrecklich kalt.  
Und doch konnte ich mich nicht von diesem dunklen und schrecklichen Ort abwenden, nicht den Blick emporheben zu dem satten Grün der Baumwipfel und das Sonnenlicht damit spielen sehen. Ich konnte nicht einmal zum anderen Ufer hinüberblicken, wo Kinderlachen ertönte und ein großer Labrador schwanzwedelnd darauf wartete, dass das kleine Mädchen den Ball endlich warf. Ich konnte nicht die Familie beim Picknick sehen, nicht das glückliche Pärchen auf der Parkbank, nicht den Jungen mit seinem Pferd, das auf der Wiese graste, friedlich und still, an der Seite des Jungen verweilend, der mit einem Halm im Mundwinkel und einer über die Augen gezogenen Mütze zwischen Klee und Kornblumen lag. Ich sah nicht das Licht und die Wärme, obwohl sie mich empfangen würde, würde ich nur den Kopf heben und sie sehen wollen. Doch ich verweilte auf meinem Platz am Ufer, dem feuchten, nasskalten Moos, dem modrig riechenden Holz und der dumpfen Stille.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, die Kraft, die auf mich wirkte, war zu groß. Jedenfalls empfand ich es so. Ich sah mich als wehrloses Geschöpf in den Händen dieses mächtigen Gewässers, das mich an sich band, und dennoch fand ich keinen Halt und keine Stütze, dennoch fürchtete ich, zu staucheln, zu fallen...  
Es war so still an diesem Ort, dass ich selbst meine Zeit spüren konnte, die verrann.   
Ich hatte Angst, in meinem Inneren schrie ich nach all dem, was ich verloren hatte, nach all dem, wonach ich mich sehnte. Doch über meine Lippen selbst brachte ich kein Wort. Mein Gesicht war starr und ohne jegliche Aussage, wie das eines leblosen Geschöpfes, eines Wesens ohne Seele. Denn selbst diese hatte ich verloren, in meinem aussichtslos erscheinenden Kampf.  
Ich konnte nicht schreien, nicht rebellieren, mich nicht gegen all das aufbäumen, was mich hielt. Denn ändern würde es nichts. Nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich an diesem Ort gefangen war.  
Das, was ich verloren hatte, so erschien es mir, hatte dieser See verschluckt. Und so verweilte ich an seinem Ufer, hoffend, all dem noch einmal nahe sein zu können, und wenn ich auf Ewig hier verharren musste. Dieses Wasser vor mir, dieses kalte Schwarz, hat alles verschluckt hatte, was ich einst mein Eigen nannte, was ich als selbstverständlich angesehen und was ich bis zu dem Tage, an dem ich es verlor, selbst kaum verspürt hatte, als etwas, was so wertvoll ist, sodass man ohne es nicht leben konnte...  
Alles lag dort unten auf dem Grund des Sees, meine Zukunft, mein Selbstvertrauen, meine Freude, mein Glück... meine Hoffnung. - Ich selbst lag dort unten...  
Und ich wusste, ich muss zu mir.  
Ich musste mich wieder finden.  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, allein und ohne mich zu sein, ohne das, was mir so fehlte, was mir den Atem und mein Menschsein raubte. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen...  
Doch statt mich zu erheben und um den See herum auf die andere Seite zu gehen, wo das Licht und die Wärme lockte, strecke ich meine Füße in das zähe Wasser am diesseitigen Ufer, wo der Schatten jegliches Licht vertrieb, das von der Schwere des Sees nicht verschlungen wurde. Ich wandelte in der Dunkelheit...  
Ich bewegte leicht meine Füße. Sie waren noch da, obwohl ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Alles, was das Wasser berührte, verschmolz mit seiner Schwärze.  
Die Sanduhr meines Lebens verlief...  
Es zog mit aller Kraft an mir, und meine Frist, die mir einst gegeben worden war, ist nun um. Ich selbst hatte ihr ein verfrühtes Ende gegeben, indem ich das tat, was ich gerade vollzog.  
Ich ließ mich vollends ins Wasser gleiten, das mich umfing. Einen Moment noch verweilte mein Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche, schaute ein letztes Mal zurück auf das Ufer.  
Dann schloss sich der Himmel über mir und die Dunkelheit umfing mich. Wie ein Insekt, das auf einem Baumstamm verweilt und von Harz eingeschlossen wird, fühlte ich mich.  
Nicht einmal mehr erahnen konnte ich, wie tief ich schon gesunken war. Die Oberfläche war so fern, je mehr sie schwand, desto näher kam ich der Ewigkeit. Der Grund war fast erreicht, meine nach unten hängenden Arme ertasteten den schlammigen Boden.   
Und Leere umfingt mich, vertrieb jeden Gedanken - aber auch jede Last...  
Und durch das Tor der Finsternis verließ ich die Welt...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nein!"  
Schweißgebadet und mit dem Schrecken im Gesicht fuhr Dana Scully aus dem Schlaf, heftig atmend, die Augen weit aufgerissen.   
Der Tunnel, die Schwärze, das zähe Wasser..  
Sie erschauerte, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Als sie ihn in ihren hektischen Bewegungen endlich fand, atmete sie auf, und als das kleine Licht erstrahlte, schloss sie kurz die Augen, wie um sich zu besinnen.  
Ein Traum, nur ein Traum...  
Eine Symbolik deiner Zukunft, erinnerte sie sich. Nichts weiter als Bilder, die das darstellten, was dich bedroht, was dich bekämpft...  
Wieder erzitterte sie. Nein, nein, bloß nicht nachgeben, bloß nicht daran denken. Verschließe diese Gedanken vor dir, Dana, lass sie gar nicht erst an dich ran!  
Zu spät.  
Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, der Traum war ein symbolischer Spiegel ihrer Zukunft gewesen, des Sieges ihrer Krankheit über sie.  
Nein!  
Sie musste reden! Sie konnte nicht hier sitzen bleiben, nicht wieder das Licht löschen und einschlafen. Die Angst vor der Rückkehr des Traumes war zu groß. Die Angst vor ihrer Zukunft, die Angst vor sich selbst...  
Sie griff nach dem Telefon und ihre Finger huschten über die Tasten, wählten die ihr so wohlvertraute Nummer. Und nach nur zweimaligem Klingeln meldete sich auch die ihr so wohlvertraute Stimme.  
"Mulder?"   
Sie hörte das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke durch den Hörer. Er musste geschlafen haben, was auch seine etwas müde Stimme verriet.  
"Ich bin's", sagte sie, und sie bemerkte, wie gebrochen ihre Stimme klang.  
"Scully? Ist alles in Ordnung?"   
Sie nahm seine plötzlich hellwache Stimme wahr, die Besorgnis, die darin lag, als hätte eine kleine Sirene in seinem Inneren losgeheult, kaum dass er ihre Stimme erkannt hatte. Sie wusste, er hatte ihre Worte, verbunden mit der Art und Weise, wie sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, bereits gedeutet. In all den Tagen zuvor hatte sie auf eben diese Reaktion wütend reagiert, weil sie sein ständiger Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Seine ständige Besorgnis, ja, beinahe Angst um sie, hatte sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie hatte es gehasst, so deutlich von ihm umsorgt zu werden, hatte es gehasst, als er sie deutlich aus einem der zu bearbeitenden Fälle herausgehalten hatte, weil er davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass dieser sie zu sehr belastet hätte. Sie war so wütend auf ihn gewesen, hatte ihn angeschrieen, er solle sich nicht in das einmischen, was sie tat, hatte ihm mehr oder weniger taktvoll an den Kopf geworfen, dass sie selbst entscheiden könne, was gut für sie war, und was nicht. - Was nicht stimmte. Aus Stolz heraus und dem Willen, ihr äußerliches Bild von Stärke nicht zu zerstören, hatte sie weiterhin alles so machen wollen, wie seit jeher. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Krankheit - ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Sie war blind gewesen, aus Wut über sich selbst und ihre Schwächen, die sie nun nicht mehr länger leugnen konnte, während er gesehen hatte, was richtig für sie gewesen wäre. Aber sie hatte nicht auf ihn hören wollen.  
Sie verfluchte sich, und gleichzeitig schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Tränen der Angst und der Reue - und Tränen, die dem Glauben entsprungen waren, sie habe alles falsch gemacht, was sie nur falsch hätte machen können.  
"Scully?" Seine Stimme drang erneut an ihr Ohr, sie war noch besorgter, und die Angst, die darin lag, war nicht länger versteckt. "Scully, was ist los?"  
"Können Sie zu mir kommen?", brachte sie mühsam hervor, während sie vergeblich die Tränen wegzuwischen versuchte. Sie wollten nicht versiegen. Sie wollten einfach nicht versiegen...  
"Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde da", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er auch schon auflegte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully saß zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett, weinend, hemmungslos schluchzend. Die inneren Schranken waren gefallen und vermochten ihre Gefühle nicht mehr aufzuhalten, die nun ungehindert nach außen treten und sich zeigen konnten.  
Was war sie nur für ein Narr gewesen!  
Je mehr sie sich in ihre Schuldgefühle verbiss, um so mehr Tränen flossen. Je mehr sie erkannte, dass sie im Unrecht gewesen war, desto mehr schämte sie sich. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, am gestrigen Morgen, sie hatte es an seinem Gesicht gesehen, das von tiefer Trauer verzerrt gewesen war, als sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, sie würde ihn nicht brauchen. Als sie ihm und sich selbst vorgemacht hatte, dass sie ihn niemals gebraucht hätte. Diese Worte hatten ihn getroffen, und sie hatte seinen fassungslosen Blick gespürt, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und das Büro verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gespürt, bis sie das J. Edgar Hoover Gebäude verlassen und sich auf den Fahrersitz ihres Wagens geworfen hatte. Er hatte sie verfolgt.  
Und obwohl sie ihm so weh getan hatte, hatte er eben nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, zu ihr zu kommen. Er hatte nicht gefragt, nicht mit auf ihren Anschuldigungen heute morgen herumgeritten... Es schien ihr fast, als hätte er diese nicht einmal während des kurzen Gespräches bedacht. Er hatte nur ihr Schluchzen gehört und war ohne zu zögern zu ihr aufgebrochen. Scully war sich sicher, er hatte ihre Verzweiflung gespürt, und wie eh und je ließ er sie auch diesmal nicht im Stich. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum er das tat, immer und immer wieder, dass er ihr gegenüber nie nachtragend war und sobald sie ihn brauchte, ohne zu fragen an ihrer Seite war, und alles gab, um ihr beizustehen. Warum tat er es nur? Er war doch sonst nicht so, niemandem gegenüber, nicht einmal zu sich selbst.  
Sie hörte den Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte und die Tür, die leise aufschwang, um sofort wieder geschlossen zu werden. Sie hörte seine Schritte, zielstrebig das Wohnzimmer durchquerend und in ihr Schlafzimmer tretend.  
  
  
Ich verharrte im Türrahmen, blickte auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem zerwühlten Bett und starrte sie an, ungläubig, die Scully, die ich kannte, so wie jetzt vor mir zu sehen. Sie musste meinen Blick gespürt haben, denn sie hob den Kopf und drehte ihn, wandte mir ihr Gesicht zu. Ihr Anblick rührte mich, ließ mir beinahe selbst die Tränen in die Augen treten. Gott, nie zuvor hatte ich solch ein Gesicht gesehen, so voller Angst und Verzweiflung. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihr Gesicht verweint, ihre Lippen bebten. Sie erschien mir wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, das Todesängste ausstand, sich hinter Gittern und ohne Ausweg sah. Was war bloß geschehen?  
Ich löste mich rasch vom Türrahmen, trat an ihr Bett und ließ mich auf dessen Kante sinken. Sie streckte die Arme nach mir aus, noch immer schluchzend, und ich drückte sie an mich, spürte ihren von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelten Körper an dem meinen, selbst die Tränen, die durch den Stoff meines Shirts rannen, spürte ich. Sie hatte das Gesicht an meiner Schulter vergraben, ihre Arme um mich geschlungen und weinte, minutenlang. Ich fragte nicht, warum, ich glaube, es bereits zu wissen. Ich strich über ihr Haar und hielt sie fest, küsste ihren Nacken.  
"Shhh", machte ich, einen Kloß im Hals verspürend. Es schmerzte so, sie so gebrochen vor mir zu sehen, so aufgelöst und verzweifelt, und in gewissem Sinne fühlte ich mich so schrecklich hilflos, auch wenn ich alles getan hätte, um ihr ihren Kummer zu nehmen. Das Schlimme war, dass ich wusste, dass ich dazu nicht im Stande war. Dazu hätte ich ein Wunderheiler sein müssen. Und diese Erkenntnis ging nicht ungetrübt an mir vorbei.  
  
  
Ich wollte nichts anderes, als mich ausweinen, all die Last von mir zu weinen, in jeder Träne sah ich einen Zentner Schuldgefühl und Pessimismus, die ich endlich aus mir heraus ließ, nicht länger in mich hinein fraß. Ich wollte nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr. Es war alles zu viel. Ich konnte nicht mehr stark sein, obwohl ich es all die Zeit über gewollt hatte. Doch in diesem Moment, in dem er mich an sich drückte und tröstete, spürte ich, wie gut es tat, einmal schwach zu sein, nicht alles mit mir selbst auszumachen, ohne eine helfende Hand eines Freundes, einer Vertrauensperson. Und wenn es eine auf der ganzen Welt gab, dann war es Mulder. Nirgendwo sonst hätte ich es auch nur gewagt, Schwäche zu zeigen, aus Angst, dann auch ewiglich als schwach zu gelten. Doch noch während ich mich an seiner Schulter ausheulte und seine warmen Finger spürte, die beruhigend durch mein Haar strichen, und den sanften Kuss, den er auf meinem Nacken platzierte, wusste ich, dass er niemals eine schwache Persönlichkeit in mir sehen würde, auch wenn ich mir nun diese Schwäche eingestand und sie zeigte. Dieses Gefühl begann, mich von meinem Inneren heraus zu beruhigen, ich sah einen Stock vor mir, an den ich mich klammern konnte, einen Halt. Den Halt, der mir so lange gefehlt hatte...  
  
  
Ich spürte, wie sie sich entspannte, ihr Atem wurde regelmäßig und ruhig, ihr Herzschlag schien nicht länger ihren Körper zu sprengen. Sie schluchzte nur noch leise, dennoch löste sie sich nicht von mir, hielt mich weiterhin fest, weniger aus Verzweiflung, mehr aus... Ich war mir nicht sicher, ich wagte auch nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Der Fakt, dass sie sich beruhigte, erleichterte mich zu sehr.  
Dann bemerkte ich, wie sie langsam den Kopf von meiner Schulter hob und zu mir aufsah. Ihre Augen waren noch immer verweint, aber ich sah keine Angst mehr in ihnen. Es war, als sei sie in den letzten Minuten durch all ihre Tränen aus ihnen herausgespült worden.  
"Besser?", fragte ich leise und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. Sie wandte den Blick nicht von mir, und ich sah das leichte Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte. Es war kein aufgesetztes Lächeln.  
"Ja", antwortete sie. "Ja, ich... danke..."  
  
  
Sein Blick, der auf mir ruhte, war von einer solchen Wärme, dass ich für kurze Zeit sogar den Kloß im Hals vergaß, der sich noch immer nicht gelöst hatte. Was wäre ich nur ohne ihn, ohne diesen Blick, ohne seine dezente Präsenz, die für mich so selbstverständlich war, wie einst meine Zukunft.  
Er fragte nicht, aber nicht nur aus Respekt vor mir, sondern auch, weil er ohnehin spürte, was es gewesen war, was mich so niedergeschlagen hatte, mich hatte verzweifeln lassen. Die Angst war noch da, aber nicht mehr allumfassend, nicht mehr das primäre Gefühl. Denn dieses war nun der Geborgenheit gewichen, dem größten Feind der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und ich wollte sie um keinen Preis verlieren, nicht jetzt, nicht heute Nacht.  
  
  
"Bleib' bei mir", bat sie. "Bleib' bei mir und gib mir das zurück, was ich verloren habe..."  
Einen Moment lang lag Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht, seine haselnussbraunen Augen forschten in ihren. Er hatte durchaus verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, jedenfalls glaubte er das, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Interpretierte er ihre Worte etwa falsch?  
Er spürte ihre Hände, die nach seinem Kopf griffen, ihre Finger, die über seine Schläfen strichen. "Bitte", sagte sie leise. "Bitte, Fox."  
Er blinzelte nicht einmal, als sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Aber dieses kleine Wort hatte so viel bestätigt. Und er brauchte nichts zu sagen, nicht einmal zu nicken. Sie hatte die Antwort bereits in seinen Augen gelesen. Und so schloss er sie erneut in die Arme, nicht tröstend diesmal, sondern lediglich seinem Gefühl für sie folgend, von dem er genauso wusste, wie sie. Sie wussten mehr voneinander, als sie sich je in Worten gestanden hatten, und so hatte sich ihre Sprache untereinander niemals auf bloße Worte und Gesten beschränkt. Und so war es auch kein Geheimnis für ihn, dass sie für ihn ebenso empfand, wie er für sie. Es war schon so lange so gewesen. Bisher hatten jedoch Vorsätze und Regeln sie davon abgehalten, ihren Gefühlen zu folgen, so, wie sie es jetzt taten. Es war Mulder nun auch vollkommen egal, ob irgendwann irgendjemand von dieser Nacht erfahren würde, ob er dafür in einen anderen Stadt versetzt oder gar seinen Job verlieren würde. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, und solange sie noch lebte, so wollte er nichts unversucht lassen, ihre Zeit auf Erden so zu gestalten, dass sie trotz ihrer Krankheit die Hoffnung auf das Leben wiederfand, und mit ihr das Glück und die Freude, die schon so lange vollkommen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war.  
Und so war es wie ein Hauch der Hoffnung, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und zu einem zuerst zärtlichen und liebevollen Kuss verschmolzen, dem sie sich ohne jegliche Gedanken hingaben, ihrem Kopf nur noch Raum für das Hier und Jetzt und ihre Gefühle gaben.  
Sie streifte sein Shirt über seinen Kopf. Schon strichen ihre Hände über die seinen, von dort über die Elle hinauf zu seinem Oberarm, seine Muskeln ertastend, die unter der Haut spielten, in leichter Anspannung vor dem, was in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würde. Ihre zarten Hände glitten so geschmeidig über seine Haut, ihre Lippen hauchten sanfte Küsse auf seine Schultern und seinen Hals. Er neigte den Kopf, die etlichen, herrlichen Schauer genießend, die ihm diese Küsse durch den Körper jagten, die Augen geschlossen, und dennoch fanden seine Hände ihren Weg zu ihr, strichen an ihrer Seite sachte auf und ab, einige Male, bevor er nach dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes griff und es nach oben zog, langsam, voller Ruhe, die er nie von sich selbst erwartet hätte. Sie streckte die Arme hoch, als er ihr das Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf zog, es dann losließ und beobachtete, wie es über ihre Arme zu Boden glitt. Dann heftete sich sein Blick auf sie, und ihre Schönheit raubte ihm für den kurzen Augenblick einer Sekunde den Atem. Er streckte beide Hände aus, fasste sie an ihrer Taille und zog sie an sich heran, spürte ihre warme Haut auf seinem nackten Oberkörper, ihre weichen Formen, roch den lieblichen Duft ihres Duschgels und ihrer Haare, vergrub sein Gesicht darin, spürte die kitzelnden Haarspitzen auf seiner Wange, den Mund nahe an ihrem Ohr.  
"Ich liebe dich", hauchte er, ihre Hände spürend, die über seinen Rücken strichen, hinab bis zu seinem Hosenbund und ihm folgten, um die Taille herum nach vorn.  
Sie drehte den Kopf, und ihre Lippen verschmolzen erneut mit den seinen, ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte, bis se sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten und ihre klaren Augen unter den Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, hervorblitzten.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Fox", erwiderte sie, und Mulder zweifelte nicht einen Moment an diesen Worten - eher noch an ihrem Blick. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Er lehnte seine Stirn an die ihre, verharrte einen Moment, bis ihre Finger seinen Hosenknopf lösten und das Kleidungsstück am Bund nach unten zogen und er sich kurz vom Bett erhob, um sich dessen vollständig zu entledigen.   
  
Er bewegte sich so ruhig und sanft, wie ich es niemals von ihm erwartet hätte. Auch wenn er sich zumeist nie aufbrausend benahm, hatte ich doch damit gerechnet, dass er stürmischer sein würde. Aber seine Ruhe steckte mich an und nahm mir jegliche Scheu, als er sich neben mich legte und mich an sich zog, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir genügend Raum gab, um mich jederzeit zurückziehen zu können, wenn ich doch noch nicht bereit war. Aber ich war es, und ich wollte auch, dass er es wusste. Ich rollte mich über ihn, die Arme auf die Matratze abstützend, den Kopf zu ihm hinabgeneigt und ihn voller Leidenschaft küssend, die ich in mir verspürte. Ich wollte genauso wie er, dass es schön sein würde, aber nicht vorsichtig. Ich hatte es satt, vorsichtig zu sein.  
  
  
Ihre Küsse raubten mir den Atem, und ich versank in ihnen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie so stürmisch sein würde. Es erschien mir, als ob alles von ihr abfiel, was ich bisher von ihr kannte, ihre Reserviertheit und Distanz, ihr ständiges "sich selbst zügeln". Alles schien in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an und sah mir ins Gesicht, bemerkte meine Atemlosigkeit und lachte kurz und amüsiert auf. Oh, wie ich dieses Lachen liebe! Bitte lach weiter, Dana, bitte lach weiter! - Doch schon hatte sie sich wieder hinabgebeugt, noch immer entrang sich ein leises Glucksen ihrer Kehle, und sie wanderte über meinen Hals und meinen Oberkörper hinab, und ihre Küsse rührten mich, ließen mich erbeben und erschaudern, und als ihre Zunge um meinen Bauchnabel kreiste, kannte ich nicht anders, als mich unter ihr aufzubäumen. Der Schwall an Gefühlen, der über mich hereinbrach, war so neu für mich, denn auf diese Art und Weise hatte ich Liebe noch niemals zuvor erlebt, so... so echt. Ich wusste schon jetzt, dass diese Nacht ein unvergessliches Erlebnis sein würde, für uns beide.  
  
  
Sie lachte erneut, als er mit einem leisen Stöhnen unter ihr erbebte, es war so ungewohnt, ihn auf diese Weise zu erleben, beinahe wehrlos und voller Hingabe. Einer Hingabe, die nur ihr galt, und sie genoss sie in vollen Zügen. Sie arbeite sich weiter nach unten, ihre Fingerspitzen strichen an seiner Seite zu seiner Hüfte hinab, bis sie den Bund seiner Shorts erreichte und diesen umfasste, den Stoff mit sich weiterziehend. Sie spürte seine Anspannung, die beinahe rhythmisch von einem kurzen Erbeben unterbrochen wurde, seine Erregung, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu wachsen schien, und dennoch spürte sie auch die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, die Macht, Dinge auszulösen oder zurückzuhalten, so, wie es ihr beliebte.  
Sie spürte seine Finger, die sich in ihrem Haar verfingen, hörte den rauen Laut, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, registrierte seinen erzitternden Körper. Sie hob den Kopf wieder empor, und er bezweifelte, sie jemals zuvor so verschmitzt grinsen gesehen zu haben.  
"Himmel, willst du mich umbringen", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als sie sich wieder langsam nach oben schob, ihre Zunge diesmal um seine Brustwarzen tanzen ließ.  
"Warum?", fragte sie kurz und glucksend, bevor sie fortfuhr, ihn zu liebkosen.  
Doch schon hatte er sie an den Schultern gefasst und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt mit dem Rücken auf das Laken.  
"Jetzt gibt's Rache!", grinste er, bevor er sich über sie schob und seine Hände ihre Reise über ihren Körper begannen, begleitet von seinen neckenden Lippen, die sie reizten und ihr kurze, entzückte Quieker entlockten. Sie kicherte unter ihm, als seine Finger sachte über ihre Seite strichen.  
"Bist du etwa kitzelig?" Diesmal war es an ihm, unverschämt zu grinsen.  
"Total", gluckste sie, und versuchte, seine Hände fortzuscheuchen, die nun besonders leicht über ihre Haut fuhren. Sie lachte so herzhaft, wie er es noch nie von ihr gehört hatte, und es war ihm, als hätte er sich sofort in dieses Lachen verliebt. Erbarmungslos kitzelte er sie weiter, sie wand und drehte sich unter ihm, und hätte er mit seinem halben Körper nicht auf ihren Beinen gelegen, hätte sie sicher auch ausgetreten. Mit der linken Hand weiter über ihre Haut streichend, hielt er mit der rechten ihre wehrenden Arme, die mehr oder weniger unkontrolliert nach ihm griffen, in Schach. Und er gab nicht eher auf, bis sie atemlos zur Ruhe kam und nach Luft schnappte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schob er seinen Kopf über ihren, betrachtete ihr rotglühendes aber durchaus zufriedenes Gesicht, bis sie die Augen wieder aufschlug und ihn anblitzte. Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er nie auch nur geahnt, dass sie so schelmisch aussehen konnte. Kleines, rotes Teufelchen, dachte er, und beugte sich grinsend zu ihr hinab, um sie zu küssen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest, ihre Bewegungen wurden von einem Augenblick zum nächsten stürmischer. Ihre Zungen spielten ungestüm miteinander, während ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen glitten, ihn liebkosten, neckten, sich an Stellen berührten, die ihnen zuvor versagt geblieben waren. Nicht eine einzige Sekunde lang befiel sie die Scheu oder irgendein Zweifel. Trotz, dass alles so neu war, war es doch so selbstverständlich, verspielt...  
Sie hob ihren Körper an, als er am Bund ihres Slips zog, ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, als er sich über sie legte, mit den Armen links und rechts von ihr abgestützt, noch wartend, zuerst ihre Lippen suchend und sie intensiv küssend, bevor er in sie eindrang. Ihre Hände strichen zu seinem Rücken hinauf, von dort in seinen Nacken. Noch immer hatten sich ihre Lippen nicht wieder voneinander gelöst, sie ließen sich Zeit, sie wussten, sie hatten sie. Erst ganz langsam begann er, sich ihn ihr zu bewegen, obwohl sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde benötigten, um sich aufeinander einzustellen. Sie beide wirkten vollkommen entspannt, bis die Stöße schrittweise schneller aufeinander zu folgen begann und sie den Kopf im Kissen drehte, die Augen schloss, sich einfach diesem Gefühl hingebend, das er ihr gab, in einem langsam steigenden Rhythmus, in den sie automatisch einfiel. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüften, presste ihn näher an sich, bis ihr die Sinne zu schwinden drohten und eine unbeschreibliche Gefühlswelle über ihr zusammenschlug. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Haar, zugleich warf sie den Kopf zurück, den Bruchteil einer Ewigkeit in der Schwerelosigkeit treibend, und sich alles von zu lösen schien. Ihr Kopf war leer, das gewaltige Potential an Emotionen vertrieb jeden noch so kleinen Gedanken, jedes Wort, jeden Ton - bis die Welle am Strand auslief und sich die Wogen zu glätten begannen. Der angespannten Erregung folgte eine vollkommene Entspannung, in der sich ihre verkrampften Finger von Mulders Haar lösten und wieder zurück auf seinen Rücken glitten. Sie schlug die Augen auf, wandte den Kopf, um ihn zu betrachten, wie er wie ein schlafendes Baby auf ihr lag, den Kopf knapp über ihrer Brust, atemlos, aber geborgen in ihr.  
Sie zupfte an seinem Haar und beobachtete seine zuckenden Mundwinkel.  
"Was?", brummelte er und versuchte halbherzig, ihre Hand von seinem Kopf zu wischen.  
"Nichts, ich beobachte dich nur."  
Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte zu ihr auf, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Sie musste grinsen. Warum bloß ordnete sie diesem Blick dem eines kleinen Jungen zu?  
Weil er ein Junge ist, dachte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und stupste mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nase. In seinem Inneren ist er ist mehr Kind als Mann.  
Und sie fragte sich, ob sie ebenso verspielt wie er hätte sein können, wenn sie ihn niemals gekannt hätte. Sie bezweifelte es. Und sie war mehr als froh, dass sie ihn kannte. Glücklich darüber, dass er ihr in den vergangenen Jahren so viel gegeben hatte, glücklich über diese Nacht, in der sie unbeschwert sein durfte, ohne die Angst vor dem Morgen, diese Nacht, in der es nur Licht gab, und keine Schatten. Und sie wollte dieses Licht nie mehr missen, solange sie noch lebte.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, als sie spürte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Mit einer leichten Bewegung zog sie die Decke über sie und löschte das Licht. - Die Dunkelheit kam, aber sie vermochte es nicht, die Wärme zu vertreiben, die sie umgab. Nicht die Liebe und die Hoffnung, die sie heute wieder gefunden hatte. Und auch nicht ihr Glück, welches sie nun wieder zu verspüren im Stande war...  
  
  
  
Das gleißende Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster flutete, weckte sie. Sie blinzelte in das helle Tageslicht, und ihre Hand tastete nach der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Kurz nach sieben.  
Sie blickte auf Mulder hinab, der noch genau so dalag, wie er eingeschlafen war. Sie lächelte. Wie schön war es, aufzuwachen, und ihn bei sich vorzufinden.  
Sie strich durch sein Haar, ohne ihn wecken zu wollen, und blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen in den wolkenlosen Himmel.  
Nie zuvor erschien mir der Himmel so blau, wie heute", überlegte sie, während sie einem Schwarm Vögel mit den Augen folgte, der ihn ihr Blickfeld geriet und in dem grenzenlosen Blau des Himmels dahinflog. Nie zuvor waren ihr seine Farben so intensiv und voller Leuchtkraft erschienen. Denn ihre ganze Welt hatte sich in dieser Nacht verändert, denn etwas hatte ihrem Leben eine entscheidende Wende gegeben..."  
  
And it feels like now  
And it feels always  
And it feels like  
coming home  
  
I never saw blue like that  
Before  
across the sky  
Around the world  
You're giving me all you have  
and more  
And no one else has ever  
shown me how  
To see the world the way  
I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that  
Before  
Oh, I never saw blue like that...  
  
  
- E N D E -  
  
  
  
(c) January 2000 by KIT-X  
(kit-x@t-online.de)  



End file.
